At Least Out Loud
by BlueBlackWarrior
Summary: Disney-ish AU/dimension where Nico starts singing I Won't Say I'm In Love while staring and one Will Solace while random people back him up...That is all I have to say about this. This is just pure comedy made by my imagination. Enjoy it, I suppose.


**Only this girl right here can be up at 6AM think something like this up and say: "Hey, that sounds funny. I should write it."**

 **Nobody hate on me for this. It's random and doesn't make any sense so it's just for comedy purposes. If this will make you laugh, my job here is done.**

Hidden by the shadows behind a tree, stood the lone son of Hades as he watched Will Solace give his 2pm archery class….What? No, of course Nico wasn't stalking him. He was just….observing his technique. Yes, that was it.

Nico watched as his back muscles shifted and flexed as the blond pulled the bow string and let the arrow fly, hitting the target right at its center, before turning to his smaller siblings and explaining to them. How it was even legal to be that handsome was beyond Nico's comprehension. It just wasn't fair.

Will took another arrow from the quiver strapped to his back and once again showed his siblings how to properly shoot it before telling them to try it out themselves. Nico groaned and pressed his forehead against the tree in front of him, barely resisting the urge to bang his head against the trunk. This was so stupid. Why was he watching that stupid, pretty son of Apollo teach his stupid class?

He signed and looked to his side, where in the distance he could see a son of Poseidon with and daughter of Athena, walking around, hands clasped together.

 **If there's a prize for rotten judgment….**

Nico began as he watched the golden couple laughed together at some sort of joke Percy had made.

 **I guess I've already won that**

He rolled his eyes, just to have them land on the son of Apollo as he corrected the stance of one of his smallest siblings.

 **No man is worth the aggravation**

His hands clutched the front of the trunk where they had been resting on as his anger and frustration caught up with him, and he pushed himself away before he could get any of his fingers pricked.

 **That's ancient history**

He snapped his head away from Will's direction and to the couple's.

 **Been there, done that**

In frustration, he headed into the forest behind him

 **Who d'you think you're kidding?**

 **He's the earth and heaven to you**

Some nymphs sang as they saw him walk by. Nico glared at them and started walking faster, stomping away from them.

 **Try to keep it hidden,**

 **Honey we can see right through you**

Nico stopped in front of a tree that had been knocked down from its root. Probably from some storm. The nymphs got closer to him and he covered his ears, trying to ignore them.

 **Oh no**

He veered to the right to avoid the fallen tree, trying to get away from them, to no avail. They seemed to be everywhere.

 **Boy you can't conceal it**

 **We know how you feel**

They blocked his path and looked at him with looks that suggested many things he did not want to think about.

 **And who you thinking of**

They smiled and laughed after that line and pointed Nico towards the archery range that was still in view. He could see Will finishing up his class, putting his bow and quiver away.

 **Oh**

Nico pushed the nymphs aside and quickly stomped out of the forest. They giggled as he walked by, not even looking mad that he forcefully pushed the away.

 **No chance! No way! I won't say it, no no**

He sang over his shoulder, glaring at the floor, shoulders hunched in tension.

 **You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? oh oh**

Other nymphs at the edge of the forest asked him.

 **It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love**

He stated and got as far from the trees as he could.

 **Sho doo. Sho doo…**

They called behind him.

 **I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

He signed as he watched Will go around the infirmary. He was sitting one of the beds, a cut on his arm from his last sparring session with Jason.

 **It feels so good when you start out**

He laid down on the bed, staring at the white ceiling

 **My head is screaming "Get a grip boy!"**

He snapped up and was once again sitting on the bed. He could swear he could hear somebody else singing, but it has stopped the moment he got up.

 **Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

 **Oh...**

He looked to his sides, looking for anybody who might be staring at him, before getting up and beginning to walk through the infirmary.

 **You keep on denying**

 **Who you and how you're feeling**

Nico stared in shock and horror as Austin and Kayla turned from their patients to focus their attention on him

 **Baby we're not buying**

 **Hon we saw you hit the ceiling**

He stood there, his mouth open with a retort that seemed to be stuck in his throat as they glared at him.

 **Oh no…**

Snapping out of it, Nico turned heel and began to run out of the infirmary. He couldn't begin to understand why everyone insisted on meddling with his nonexistent love life.

 **Face it like a grown-up**

 **When you gonna own up that you got-got-got it bad?**

He heard the other healers tune in as he tried to run out the door.

 **No….**

He sang, shaking his head as he fled out of their range.

 **No chance! No way! I won't say it, no no**

He told Jason, who for some reason decided to confront Nico about his 'feelings' for Will. He looked away and his eyes immediately found Will, who was helping the Demeter cabin harvest some of the strawberries from the fields.

 **Give up, give in.**

He didn't hear Lou Ellen add as he saw the boy plop a strawberry inside his mouth,

 **Check the grin, you're in love.**

Cecil called from where Lou and him were standing. Nico immediately frowned, breaking the smile he had unconsciously been holding as he watched Will fill his basket with the bright red fruit.

 **This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love.**

Nico snapped at them as they made their way to him and Jason.

 **You're doing flips. Read our lips: "You're in love"**

All of them sang in front of his face pointing at their lips. He huffed in frustration and decided to ignore them. If everyone was going to bother him about Will, he'll go somewhere where he could be alone. The Hades cabin it is, then.

 **You're way off base I won't say it**

He continued as he made his way through the camp. Random campers watching him as he tried to get away from their prying eyes.

 **He won't say it, no**

They answered, surrounding him as he finally got to the stairs to his cabin.

 **Get off my case! I won't say it!**

He snapped at them loudly, anger making him shake slightly. He was so pissed off at…well, everybody.

The campers raised their hands in surrender and walked off. Only two girls, daughters of Aphrodite stayed. Each one putting one hand on his shoulders.

 **Boy don't be proud. It's okay you're in love.**

Nico shrugged their hands off of his shoulders and quickly went inside his cabin, thanking every god he could think of for the silence, and began to sing once again, softly this time.

 **Oh…**

Nico signed, leaning against the door, staring at the ceiling with a defeated look in his eyes.

 **At least out loud…**

He walked over to his bed, no longer tense or stressed, but in need of some rest.

 **I won't say I'm in….**

He took his shoes off and sat on top of the mattress.

 **Love**

He slowly laid himself down on his comfortable mattress. But no matter how much you asked him, he would forever deny the love-struck smile that rested on his face as he feel asleep.

-  
Unknown to him, his sister was inside the cabin, laying in one of the beds. She looked at the smile on his face and began to sing as the boy fell asleep.

 **Sho doo. Sho doo. Sha la la la la** **la. Ah.**

 **For some reason, I feel proud of this. Have a nice day, whoever you are.**

 **(P.S. To anybody reading my other story. I will upload today. Sorry about that.)**


End file.
